Heavy
by this page has been moved
Summary: ONESHOT! Ketika kudengar bahwa kamu telah tiada. AU. Suicidal theme.


**Heavy**

.

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

 _Heavy by Linkin Park_

.

 _T-rated – Angst – Vinsmoke Sanji_

 _Warning : AU. Suicidal Theme._

.

.

.

Ketika kudengar kabar bahwa kamu telah tiada—aku _terkejut_ ; dan _tidak_ , secara bersamaan.

 _Terkejut_ ; karena kamu yang kukenal adalah sosok yang selalu tersenyum, dengan rokok bermerk sama tergantung di sudut bibirmu. Baik cebik sumir, cemoohan asimetris, atau lengkung bersahabat, kamu tak pernah biarkan wajahmu sepi ekspresi. _Tidak_ ; karena sungging-sungging milikmu hampir selalu artifisial, terpaksa tapi terlatih, karena kamu tahu kamu harus melakukannya sekalipun hatimu tak ingin. Namun kamu dan kerumitan pemikiranmu, selalu berhasil menampakkan eksterior standard _'baik-baik saja'_.

 _Terkejut_ ; karena kamu yang kukenal selalu membersihkan dapurmu—area kerja dan dunia kecilmu, bahkan sebelum sempat kamu urus dirimu sendiri. Pasang tangan dengan sepuluh jarimu begitu cekatan dan penuh talenta. Sifat perfeksionismu berbiacara lebih lantang dari bibirmu. _Tidak_ ; karena tatapmu yang kosong saat kamu seka permukaan basah bak cuci piring. Serbet kusam yang kamu peras dan jemur adalah saksi bisu dari nyalang sorot kedua safir jernihmu. _Kamu jenuh_ —tanpa pernah kamu tahu.

 _Terkejut_ ; karena kamu yang kukenal merupakan peracik kopi terbaik yang pernah ada di kota besar ini. Santap lengkap dan hangat yang kamu sajikan tidak akan bisa terganti. Gaya memasak dan caramu meramu mencerminkan jelas kecintaanmu akan profesimu. _Tidak_ ; karena setiap renik kekeliruanmu sendiri membuatmu membanting alat-alat masak yang susah payah kau beli dengan penghasilanmu. Pirang pendek juraimu akan kamu jambak sembari frustrasi menyerapah—dan pergi dalam histeria.

 _Terkejut_ ; karena kamu yang kukenal selalu membanggakan pencapaian dan kerja-kerasmu. Sertifikasi dari perlbagai yayasan dan penyelenggara lomba, pengakuan di majalah kuliner, testimonial penggemar masakanmu—segalanya terpigura di ruang saji restoranmu. _Tidak_ ; karena setiap kali kamu balik tulisan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup', kamu akan duduk di bangku tamu. Garpu kotor kamu mainkan di atas piring yang masih bersisa hasil racikmu. _Tidak semua orang_ mau menghabiskan bahan mentah yang kau olah.

 _Terkejut_ ; karena kamu yang kukenal seringkali hadir di acara-acara amal dan panti asuhan. Kamu santuni mereka yang kekurangan karena kamu tahu benar rasanya hampir mati karena kelaparan. Anak-anak yang mendatangimu akan kamu hibur dan ajak bermain. _Tidak_ ; karena kamu menanggapi mereka sambil terus mengais masa kecilmu. Kamu yang tidak diinginkan. Kamu yang bertentangan dengan ingin keluarga. Kamu yang tersisih, kamu yang disakiti, kamu yang sendirian— _kamu yang selalu menderita_.

Kamu adalah individu paling _enegmatis_ yang aku kenal,

Kamu—bernama Sanji dari keluarga Vinsmoke yang terpandang—pemuda bergaris lahir bangsawan yang terlupakan, yang mewarisi netra sebiru langit dan helai-helai pirang keemasan. Ketika pasang iris safirmu membuka, bersamaan dengan ketiga saudara lelaki kembarmu, kamu bernafaskan doa dan kasih. Harapan dan ajaran ayah kandungmu begitu tinggi; sebegitu tak teraih olehmu yang berjalan pemikiran sederhana dan berorientasi kebahagiaan kecil. Bagi sang Vinsmoke Judge, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada kekuatan fisik dan keenceran otak—sempurna adalah sulung kakakmu; dan kedua saudara lelakimu yang lain mengikutinya, selagi kamu tidak. _Kamu tahu bahwa kamu berbeda_.

Kamu memiliki mimpi, impian, gairah—ya, kamu _pernah_ gantungkan inginmu setinggi langit Cannes yang biru. Usiamu belum sampai dua digit angka ketika keluargamu hancurkan motivasi dan antusiasmemu.

Kamu nelangsa, tentu aku tahu, pasti aku melihat. Kamu tinggalkan ayahmu yang murka ketika kamu putuskan keluar dari sekolah bisnis. Kamu abaikan kakak perempuanmu yang menangis saat kamu banting pintu kediamanmu. Kamu bersumpah—tidak akan mau melihat wajah saudara-saudara kembar lelakimu yang bergaris wajah persis dengan milikmu; keluarga yang kamu cap disfungsional—dan di usia ketujuhbelasmu, kamu tanggalkan nama besar Vinsmoke dan kamu sematkan marga Zeff di belakang nama lahirmu. Kamu pikir kamu bahagia. Kamu pikir keputusanmu begitu berani dan cerdas. Kamu pikir setiap langkah yang kamu ambil sendiri akan mendatangkan rasa lega. Nyatanya, setiap kebajikan yang kamu kultuskan menghadirkan cermin yang memantulkan kisah pahitmu; _dan kamu muak karenanya_.

Kamu berjuang— _sendirian_. Kamu berkata bahwa kamu tidak butuh penanganan. Kamu tolak segala tindak medis karena tak ingin dikucilkan. Sekalipun kamu tahu kamu anomali—sekalipun kamu bangun pagi dan _berfungsi_ , kamu selalu mempertanyakan arah dan tujuan; kamu selalu heran kenapa kelopak matamu masih berkedut, kenapa jantungmu masih berdetak, kenapa paru-parumu masih menghirup udara. Karena setiap kali kamu berdiri di hadapan kaca wastafel, dapat kamu lihat parasmu; pucat, hampa, sunyi. Namun tetap kau seka mukamu, tetap kau cukur bulu-bulu di wajahmu, tetap kau gosok gigimu. Karena _orang lain pantas_ mendapatkan segala yang _terbaik_ dari dirimu—tapi _kamu sendiri tidak terlalu layak dicintai_ ; bahkan oleh dirimu sendiri, sehingga tak kau buka pintu ke dalam hidupmu.

Untuk pada satu titik, kamu pegi ke berbagai tempat. Diskotik dan gemerlap malamnya. Jarum-jarum suntik dan euforia narkotika. Botol alkohol tandas dalam hitungan menit. Dan kamu temukan dirimu sendiri di dalam mimpi-mimpimu—dalam dua macam wajah yang tidak pernah kamu tahu, eksis. Yang pertama—terlalu jauh untuk dapat kau kenali. Berusia tujuh ketika mengangkat peralatan masak di dapur kastil Vinsmoke; berkata ingin menjadi juru masak yang tersohor di Perancis. Yang kedua, lebih dekat; berusia dua belas—kelaparan, menggedor pintu yang terkunci, dan tawa saudara-saudara lelaki yang bengis lebih dekat daripada denyut nadimu sendiri. Delapan jam—dan kamu tetap terjaga. Lalu hidup kamu jalani layaknya biasa; tidak ada yang kurang, tidak ada yang cacat, karena kamu sempurna.

Yang kamu tahu, kesuksesan duniawi telah menjadi bagian dari portofolio hidupmu. Namamu tersohor sampai ke pelosok Paris. Tips dan trikmu dihargai tinggi. Untuk kemudian kamu baca ulang tanpa kamu pahami benar maknanya—dan kekosongan itu kembali menggerogoti jiwamu perlahan-lahan.

Kamu _berjuang_ di dalam tubuh yang berusaha _hidup_ dan mental yang ingin _mati_.

Sehingga, ketika kudengar kabar bahwa kamu _memutuskan_ untuk tiada—aku _terkejut_ ; dan _tidak_ ,

Secara,

 _Bersamaan_ —

Karena aku tahu deritamu. Karena aku paham nelangsamu. Karena aku adalah monster di bawah tempat tidurmu. Aku adalah onggokan sosok yang kamu klaim teronggok di sudut kamarmu. Faktanya; aku telah menjadi bagian dari dirimu—terhela di setiap napasmu, mengalir di darahmu, menguasai sel-sel otakmu.

Karena _aku_ adalah _kamu_.

.

.

.

I keep dragging around what's bringing me down, if I just let go, I'd be set free,

 _Holding on,_

Why is everything so _heavy?_

.

Untuk Chester Bennington.

(Dan mereka yang berpikir bahwa penyakit mental tidak lebih dari sekedar 'alasan'.)

 **—Sabaku no Ghee, July 21st, 2017—**


End file.
